Dean and Cas
by fronkiee
Summary: A short highschool fic I wrote ages ago. Cas is constantly bullied by Dean and his friends at school, but one day, everything changes.


"Alright, Cas, if you don't open this door RIGHT NOW, I will-"

I swung the door open and glared at my brother, who was standing with his fist in the air. Anna was right behind them, her arms folded and her brow knitted together in worry.

"Hey Cas. What's up?" Gabriel said cooly, his usual smile returning to his face.

"Nothing, just a bad day." I said in a low tone as I pushed past him and headed for the kitchen.

"Castiel, what's wrong? You can talk to me, you know that," Anna whispered, trying to make sure Gabriel didn't hear. She knew I hated talking to Gabriel about personal things. Or just things in general.

"I'm fine, Anna!" I snapped, turning around to face her. "You know, I don't always have to have a reason for everything!"

I didn't bother waiting for a reaction. Instead, I turned on my heel and marched towards the kitchen. Crying over boys I have no chance with sure makes me hungry.

"There's no food, bully," Gabriel said from somewhere behind me. I slammed the fridge door shut and turned around to face him. That stupid, smug smile never seemed to be absent for his face.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being a bully, you hypocrite," I said as I reached up to the cabinet behind him for my wallet. I had twenty dollars left. More than enough for some pizza and candy.

"Wow, Cas, look at you using big fancy words!" Gabriel laughed. "Oh, buy me a pie, would you? Apple and cinnamon please,"

Pie. Isn't that Dean's favourite food?

"Alright, since you said please," I said before slamming the front door.

DEAN'S POV

"We could steal his bag and empty his books down the toilet"

"We could push his head into the toilet and flush it,"

"We could spread a rumour about him"

"What kind of rumour?"

"We could say he's gay?"

"Everybody already knows that, dipshit,"

"What do you think, Dean? What could we do to get back at Cas?"

Dean snapped out of his daydream, and found himself back in the park sitting with his "friends". The cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees they were sitting under, and the cozy scent of coffee wafted down from the coffee shop. The sky was a calm shade of orange, blending into a soft blue nearer the top, with a few evening stars shining through.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He almost broke your fucking jaw!" Bradley said, raising his eyebrows as if Dean had forgotten.

"Nah. I'm fine, we don't need to get him back," I said. Truth is, I don't want to get him back. I don't want to hurt him. I'm getting sick of putting on this act. Pretending I enjoy bullying Cas. Pretending I actually like my friends. I always knew that bullying people, calling them names, beating them up, was bad. I thought I'd never be one of them. I'd help them. But now here I am. Hanging out with a bunch of dickheads discussing how to ruin someone's life.

"Dean? Are you serious?" Bradley stood up, and started to raise his voice. "He fucking kicked you! We can't just let him get away with it! Are you crazy?"

I couldn't be bothered coming up with an answer. I just stood up and walked away,rubbing the bruise on my jaw that Cas's foot had left.

"Dean!" Bradley grabbed my arm, and pulled me back, but I pushed him away.

"No! We've been picking on the poor guy for months! He doesn't deserve it!" Bradley blinked at me. Jaxon glared.

"Really? You're defending the loser?"

"Don't call him that!" I snapped. Bradley and Jaxon shared amused looks with each other. Then they turned back to me and grinned.

"What?"

"Why you sticking up for him?" Jaxon asked, taking a step towards me.

"Something you're not telling us, Dean?" Bradley asked, circling me slowly.

"What, I-"

"Dean and Castiel, sittin' in a tree!" They chanted.

"Fuck off!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I grabbed Jaxon by the arms and pushed him backwards as hard as I could, he stumbled backwards and fell over, but he didn't seem to care. He was in hysterics just thinking about me and Cas being together.

"Assholes," I mumbled, as I marched away. I ignored the jeers and chants they were shouting at the top of their lungs, and left the park. Alone. It suddenly got very cold, and the sky hadnt been that dark ten minutes ago, I'm sure.

I walk down the streets with my hands in my pockets, kicking an empty soda can as I thought my thoughts. I'd treated Cas like a piece of shit, after he'd been so nice to me. He talked to me, he invited me to sit with him at lunch. And I call him names and punch him and throw his school books into the toilet. I liked him.

No. No, I didn't like him. Not in the way Bradley and Jaxon think. I like girls.

But when was the last time I was actually with a girl. Be honest, Dean. Ah, that's right. Never. I'll never find somebody to be with now. Cas would never want to talk to me again, after what I'd done. He probably hates my guts now. I just ruin everything. I kicked my can out to the road, where a car rolled over it, crunching the can under its wheels. Finally, after a long time of just walking and sulking, I looked up. I was standing right beside a dessert store.

Perfect. I could do with a slice if pie right now. Crying over boys I have no chance with really makes me hungry.

I was reaching for the door handle, when it swung inwards. I looked up to find Cas staring at me with wide, frightened eyes. He was clutching two bags, one in each hand. I could see through the plastic that there was a box, labeled APPLE CINNAMON PIE.

"Uh hi," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Shit," he said under his breath. I opened my mouth to speak. I don't know what I'd say, but I'd find something. Sorry might be a good place to start. But Cas pushed past me suddenly, and ran down the street. He wasn't very fast, and he sort of waddled with the weight of the bags he was holding. He glanced over his shoulder to see if I was following, and when he seen that I was, he ran even faster around the corner.

"Cas! Wait! I-"

I found him on a narrow, smelly alleyway between two grubby buildings. Cas was at the very end, backed up against a metal chain link fence that went about ten feet in the air.

"Oh, god, please don't hurt me," he begged as I walked towards him. I put my hands in the air.

"I won't..."

He relaxed slightly.

"Then why did you follow me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. I kept walking forwards until we were only two feet apart.

"I'm really, really sorry, Cas. I didn't... I..." I rubbed the back of my neck as I searched my brain for words. I was trying to apologise, but I don't apologise often. How am I supposed to apologise to Cas? Words will never be enough to make up for all the misery I've brought upon him. Cas's eyes were wide and intense as he stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"You're not sorry," Cas said quietly.

"Come again?"

"This is just a joke, isn't it? I'll be all 'oh, Dean, it's okay! I forgive you!' And your friends will jump out and say 'haha! You fell for it!' And beat me up or something," he replied angrily, making appropriate faces and hand gestures as he spoke. He'd dropped the bags on the floor now, and his hands were at fists at his sides.

"I am sorry!" I said desperately. I need to come up with a good line soon, if I want him to forgive me. Then an idea hit me. "And I can prove it!"

"How-"

I cut Cas off by stepping forwards and pressing both of my hands against his face, and leaning in towards him. I wasn't sure hi to do this, but I pressed my lips against his quickly. Only for a split second, then I reeled back and shoved my hands back into my pockets. I fixed my eyes on my shoes, ready to do anything but look Cas in the eye and see the pain and disgust that he probably felt.

"Uh yeah," I mumbled as I turned to get the fuck outta there. "Sorry," I reached the bottom of the alley when Cas pulled me back suddenly. He turned me round to face him, and he kissed me again.

Again! Cas just kissed me! His lips were soft and moulded against mine perfectly. I kept my hand on his face, whereas he had one on my shoulder and ran the other through my hair slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away to catch his breath and smile at me.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I really didn-" Cas silenced me by pressing his finger to my lips.

"I forgive you," he said softly. Wow. I was not expecting that.

"Why? I'm an asshole,"

"I don't care," he said, smiling again, "I love you anyway,"

I grinned and leaned in for another kiss, which he happily accepted. Hopefully I didn't have to speak and this kiss told him that I love him too.


End file.
